desire
by Micchan2
Summary: Namja mungil itu berjalan menelurusuri sekolah nya dengan perasaan suka Cita. Namun secara tidak sadar telingannya mendengar suara suara aneh dari Arah perpustakaan lama dan namja mungil itu melihat Seorang namja tinggi yang sedang menancapkan Taring di leher seseorang . "Park kau! " " Byun, aku berubah Pikiran " " apa yang kau lakukan! " #chanbaek #vampire #byunbaekhyun
1. prolog

_**Desire**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Main cast :**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**\- Park Chanyeol**_

_**-Byun baekhyun**_

_**:Other case menyusul **_

Namja mungil itu berjalan menelurusuri sekolah nya dengan perasaan suka Cita. Namun secara tidak sadar telingannya mendengar suara suara aneh. Dirinnya yang begitu, penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Sumber suara tersebut yang Mengarah ke sebuah perpustakaan lama.

Menurut informasi yang dia dapat perpustakaan itu tidak di pakai lagi. Karena suatu Alasan yang tidak jelas , oleh sebab itu banyak yang memakai perpustakaan itu untuk segala macam aktivitas termasuk kegiatan _uhuk uhuk_Kalian pasti sangat tau maksudku.

Namja mungil itu telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan, yang terlihat sedikit terbuka. Namja mungil itu sedikit mengintip melalui cela , kedua manik caramel miliknyamelihat Seorang namja yang selama ini menganggu nya.

Park chanyeol?? Batin nya namja mungil menerka nerka.

Apa yang di lakukan nya. Tangan mungil itu mencoba membuka sedikit Lebar pintu tersebut dengan pelan pelan sehingga tidak menghasilkan suara apa apa.

Mata sayu nya itu memicingkan mata, melihat Seorang yeoja yang terbaring pasrah di salah satu meja. Sedangkan chanyeol Mendengus ngendus leher yeoja itu, baekhyun tahu saat ini bahwa chanyeol, Lelaki kelebihan Kalsium itu benar benar bejat.

Baekhyun sedikit melotot melihat penampilan chanyeol Taring?? Demi tubuh mungil kyungsoo dia benar benar melihat nya, tidak berapa lama namja tinggi itu menancapkan Taring itu ke ceruk leher yeoja tersebut membuat perempuan itu merintih.

_INI GILA_

Chanyeol merasa ada yang Mengintipnnya, dirinnya menyudahi kegiatan tersebut dan menyuruh yeoja itu untuk pergi lewat pintu belakang.

Baekhyun, merasa seperti dirinnya di ketahui cepat cepat berusaha lari dari tempat itu, saat dia mencoba melangkah pergi. Lengan nya di tahan,deru nafas kasar yang terdengar memasuki indra pendengaran si mungil.

Jemari besar itu menarik tubuh si mungil masuk Kedalam perpustakaan lama itu, dengan sekali Tarikan . Namja mungil itu meringis sakit,chanyeol menarik lengan nya dengan kuat dan kasar.

Baekhyun masih memunggungi chanyeol, dia benar benar takut terutama saat chanyeol terlihat mempunyai Taring, namja tinggi itu menyerangai satu ide gila muncul begitu saja di kepala nya.

Baekhyun merasa deru hangat, menerpa sedikit Kulit leher nya. Yang sedikit memerah tersebut.

Namja tinggi itu. Menatap Intes makhluk mungil di depannya ini, anii tapi musuhnya. Chanyeol baru me nyadari bahwa baekhyun benar benar mungil, Bahkan Kulit nya sangat putih seperti yeojja.

Jemari besar itu sedikit demi sedikit mendekat ke Arah namja mungil yang sedikit gemetar tersebut. Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu sempit itu membuat si mungil meneggang, chanyeol membalikan tubuh mungil.

Namja mungil itu menundukkan kepala nya, pasal nya dia merasakan Tatapan chanyeol yang ingin memakan dirinnya.

Tangan besar itu mencengkram kasar rahang baekhyun, membuat empunnya meringis kesakitan. "akh"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini... Byun " tanya chanyeol, yang terdengar meremehkan.

Baekhyun membuang muka tidak menanggapi pertanyaan chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu terlihat menggertakan gigi nya, tangan kiri nya sudah terkepal sempurna.

" Tatap lawan bicara mu Byun " desis chanyeol. Tangan kananya memaksa wajah Lelaki mungil itu menatap matannya.

Namja mungil itu membebelakan mata melihat wajah chanyeol." Park kau?!! " baekhyun menatap mata chanyeol yang Berbeda warna yaitu warna merah dan warna Amber terang. Terlihat sedikit Taring di sudut bibir chanyeol.

" Park, lepaskan aku!! Aku benar benar tidak akan menganggumu lagi... Aku akan keluar sekolah " ujar si mungil gelagapan.

Sudut bibir namja tinggi tertarik ke atas menampilkan kekehannya. Bila ini bernasil kenapa tidak dari dulu saja. Wajah putus asa namja di depannya ini akhirnya bisa dia nikmati dengan puas. Tapi tentu tidak seperti itu saja...

Chanyeol melepaskan kasar cengkramnya, membuat tubuh si mungil terjatuh membentur pintu di belakang nya.

Namja mungil itu binggung, Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu orang tuanya. Yang selalu tersenyum bangga saat dirinnya pulang kerumah dengan membawa nilai yang sempurna di tangan nya.

Dia bukan orang sekaya chanyeol, Bahkan masuk sini pun. Dirinnya mendapat beasiswa, dia benar benar berusaha mati matiaan masuk sekolah ini namun Kadas sudah. Dia benar benar meruntuki rasa penasarannya yang tinggi ini.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, namja mungil itu menahan Isak tangis membuat wajah namja mungil itu me merah.

Cklek Cklek cklek

Terkunci, Jari mungil itu mencoba berulang ulang membuka gagang pintu itu namun nihil tidak terbuka.

"Park buka PINTUNNYA" teriak baekhyun panik.

"Byun aku berubah Pikiran... " ujarnnya chanyeol, sambil menseka darah di sudut bibirnnya.

Chanyeol menarik paksa tubuh baekhyun, ke Arah meja meja perpus itu dan mendorong nya tubuh, membuat empunnya meringis sakit.

Jari panjang itu Menyobek vest yang digunakan si mungil, baekhyun menggeleng geleng menolak.

" chanyeol aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini!! Aku mohon Lepaskan aku..." mohon baekhyun. Berharap chanyeol akan berbelas kasih pada nanya

"permohonan di tolak, kau yang datang kepada Ku Byun. Dan seperti yang aku bilang tadi aku berubah Pikiran " bisik chanyeol sesual. Jari panjang itu satu persatu membuka kancing si mungil

Terlihat sedikit Kulit mulus putih yang dimilikinya. Tangan panjang itu terus terus membuka kancing kemeja yang si mungil itu kenakan. Baekhyun menahan lengan besar itu, chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan namja mungil di depannya ini, tangan kiri nya ini mengunci kedua tangan baekhyun ke atas, Sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka kemeja si mungil.

Namja tinggi itu berdecak kagum. Tubuh baekhyun benar benar seperti porselin. Benar benar putih, halus, dan bersih. Chanyeol merasakan bau manis, vanilla di tubuh si mungil yang memenuhi indra penciumannya Kini.

Chanyeol Mengangkat tubuh ke pangkuannya menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri nya dia gunakan untuk melipat ke dua tangan si mungil ke belakang.

Chanyeol Mendengendus dan sesekali menjilat leher putih mulus itu, baekhyun sangat takut. Dia berusaha memberontak. Namun nihil tenaga nya berbeda dengan jauh dengan chanyeol.

"chan apa yang kau lakukan " cicit si mungil, ketika merasa benda tidak bertulang tersebut membasahi samping leher nya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab apapun, kali ini pikirannya gila oleh bau yang di hasilkan tubuh si mungil ini.

Tanpa berkata apa apa namja tinggi itu menunjukkan Taring nya dan menancapkan Taring itu ke leher baekhyun. Namja mungil itu mengerang sakit, chanyeol menghisap darah nya secara brutal.

"Park sakit!! " ringis baekhyun, chanyeol menulikkan pendengarannya, dia benar benar suka dengan darah baekhyun benar benar manis.

Chanyeol mendorong kasar tubuh si mungil sehingga membuat kepala si mungil itu terbentur meja. Seakan tidak puas dengan satu bekas gigitan , chanyeol. Menancapkan Taring nya Ke tempat lain nya. Namja tinggi itu benar benar menghisap darah nya secara brutal membuat namja mungil itu, merasakan matanya berat dan gelap .

Chanyeol berdecih tidak suka. Saat mengetahui bahwa namja mungil itu pingsan "lemah... Tapi darah mu benar benar luar biasa manis..." guman nya namja tinggi itu, sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

Desire

.

.

.

Main cast :

.

.

.

\- Park Chanyeol

-Byun baekhyun

:Other case menyusul

Namja mungil itu merasa terganggu dengan suara, Petir yang kuat membanggunkannya. Namja mungil itu memegang kepala nya yang sangat sakit Terlintas kejadian tadi.

Namja mungil Mengarahkan jari ke tempat chanyeol mengigit menggunakan Taring nya.

"akh" ringis nya, baekhyun, baru sadar dirinya dimana? Kamar terkesan glamor dan yang sangat luas Bahkan berkali kali lipat di banding rumah nya, baekhyun berdecak kagum.

Hawa dingin, sedikit menyapu Kulit baekhyun Pria itu menatap tubuhnya yang Kini hanya menggunakan Celana sekolah tadi sedang kan atas nya dia tidak menggunakan apa apa.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu , mengabaikan rasa pening yang di rasakannya saat ini, dirinya melihat pantulan badannya yang benar benar luar biasa berantakan.

Bekas gigitan yang mulai membiru ada dimana mana membuat dirinya meringis, Bahkan di dekat bahunnya masih tersisah sedikit darah yang mengalir keluar.

" Bagaimana karya Ku baekhyun kau menyukai nya? " tanya nya, kali ini chanyeol benar benar mengejek baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengubah pikirannya tentang. Mengeluarkan baekhyun dari sekolah, malah sebaliknnya dia akan menjadikan namja mungil ini petuntas dahaga sekaligus miliknya.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan nya tidak suka. Dia benar benar muak dengan ini, dia benar benar tidak ingin melihat muka namja Brengsek di depannya ini.

Chanyeol memasang ekspresi remeh kepada baekhyun. Memang baekhyun kuat dalam Bela diri tapi harus di garis bawahi bahwa chanyeol half vampire dan werewolf sedangkan baekhyun manusia.

Baekhyun merasa percuma dengan itu, lagi pula namja mungil itu pesimis dirinya tidak dapat melawan namja tinggi di depannya itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"aku ingin pulang " finally baekhyun, dirinya berjalan melewati chanyeol. Namja tinggi itu menahan lengan baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangan nya.

Mengangkat tubuh mungil dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi, baekhyun berusaha memberontak namun tetap tidak bisa, chanyeol yang jengah. Melempar tubuh mungil baekhyun ke dalam bath up yang sudah terisi air.

Baekhyun benar benar meringis sekaligus mengigil, meringis karena Luka yang di perbuat oleh chanyeol dan mengigil dengan air yang benar benar dingin. Chanyeol menghidup kan shower air tersebut. Setelah itu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun

Baekhyun membuka Celana nya yang tersisa, sehingga dia naked sepenuhnnya.

Namja mungil itu cepat cepat menggosok tubuh nya, menghilang kan bekas yang di buat chanyeol namun tidak bisa. Dirinnya meringkuk, terdengar Isak tangis berasal namja mungil tersebut.

Terbesit Pikiran untuk kabur lewat jedela rumah ini.

TBC

**Author note :**

**Hello ini ff pertama author, minta review nya. Sekalian kritik saran, mohon maaf jika ada typo yang bertebaran enjoy reading **


	2. 01 : began

_**Desire**_

_**Main cast :**_

_**\- Park Chanyeol**_

_**-Byun baekhyun**_

_**-Other case menyusul**_

Baekhyun, mengintip kamar itu memastikan tidak ada namja tinggi itu di dalam kamar tersebut.

Baekhyun mengendap ngendap. Kemudian namja mungil itu memakai pakaian sekolah chanyeol yang tergantung di belakang pintu, pakaian itu sangat besar bagi tubuh mungil baekhyun.

Tapi namja mungil itu tidak menghiraukan. Baekhyun, mengendap ngendap menuju Balkon kamar rumah itu.

Cukup tinggi batin nya, baekhyun mencari benda agar memudahkan nya untuk turun. Pilihan nya terpilih pada pada Selimut dan seprai itu.

Namja mungil melangkah membuka alas tempat tidur itu dan kemudian menyimpulnnya dengan Selimut tersebut.

Suara rintikan hujan, semakin teredengar jelas di telingannya tapi dia sudah memantapkan Pilihan nya.

"kau bisa Byun baekhyun " ujar nya menyemangati dirinnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengikat simpul itu pada kedua gagang pintu.

Setelah itu namja mungil pelan pelan turun, dari atas Balkon tersebut." berhasil " ujar nya senang ketika bernasil turun dari sana . Baekhyun kemudian berlari meninggalkan masion namja gila itu.

Deras hujan membasahi tubuh si mungil, dirinnya buru buru meneduh di salah satu halte .

Baekhyun mencari benda kesayangannya Kini tidak dia temukkan dimana dia? Apa jangan jangan tertinggal di kamar Park itu.

"aishh, aku sungguh ceroboh... Sebaiknnya aku cepat cepat pulang " gerutunya. sambil berjalan menuju rumah nya.

Kenapa jalan? Karena semuannya tertinggal di rumah namja makhluk aneh itu.

_Prang_

" Bagaimana bisa kabur bodoh!! " kesalnnya, para bawahannya itu hanya menundukkan kepala nya takut terhadap pemimpin nya itu.

Bagaimana pun chanyeol benar benar di Hormati karena, dia merupakan penerus. Clan vampire berdarah murni, dan juga darah Seorang alpa juga mengalir di dalam tubuh nya.

" selama ini aku masih sabar dengan mu Byun... Saat aku bertemu kau kembali kau akan benar benar merasakan apa itu neraka sialan" geram chanyeol. Dirinnya benar benar tidak percaya Bagaimana namja mungil itu melakukan sesuatu yang senekat itu.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi baekhyun masih tersisa separu perjalanan lagi ke rumah nya dirinnya benar benar penat.

"baekhyun? "

Baekhyun Sontak berbalik," luhan ?? "

Luhan melihat penampilan baekhyun yang tidak bisa di katakan baik. Seragam yang basah dan apa apaan baju yang saat ini namja mungil tersebut kenakan , sangat kebesaran. Lihat lah Bahkan sekali kali baekhyun menarik Celananya agar tidak kedodoran.

" ingin Tumpangan? "tawar luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, tidak mungkin dia menolak nya, Dirinnya benar benar lelah.

" tapi lu aku basah, apakah tidak apa apa?? " ujar baekhyun. Dirinnya tidak ingin Mobil luhan basah oleh karena dirinnya.

Luhan mengisyratkan tidak apa apa lalu, menyuruh baekhyun menaiki Mobil nya. Luhan sengaja mematikan AC di Mobil nya Mengingat bahwa baekhyun tidak kuat dingin.

Selama perjalanan, baekhyun merasakan matannya benar benar berat dan pusing. " apa ingin pulang penthouse Ku saja??, aku akan menghubungi eomma mu bahwa kau Menginap di tempat Ku, dan menyuruh kyungsoo membawa makanan hangat" ujar luhan

Luhan mengecek dahi baekhyun menggunakan Punggung tangan nya." Kau sangat panas baek. Menginap di tempat Ku saja ne, tidak ada penolakkan " tutur. Baekhyun Mendengus kecil atas sikap perhatian luhan yang kadang kadang bersikap sedikit berlebihan. Mungkin jika yang di samping nya adalah Kyungsoo dia yakin pasti, akan mendapat ceramah panjang Lebar dari sahabat nya itu.

Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun, bersyukur mempunyai mereka berdua sebagai sahabat.

**DESIRE**

_Penthouse luhan_

"bee, bangun dulu, tidak mungkin aku Mengangkat mu. Yang berat " ucap luhan sambil menggocang ngocang tubuh mungil baekhyun yang panas tersebut.

" ugh" lenguh baekhyun, luhan sedikit keluar Mobil, melangkah membuka pintu baekhyun dan membantu menompang tubuh mungil itu.

Baekhyun terpaksa membuka matannya, Jalan nya gontai gantai oleh karena luhan membantu dengan cara menompang tubuhnnya

Luhan memencet code penthouse . Lalu masuk Kedalam apartemenya itu. Terlihat kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa sambil menonton TV.

Kyungsoo memincingkan matannya melihat luhan dengan muka merah membopong tubuh baekhyun sendirian. Kemudian kyungsoo itu cepat cepat membantu, membaringkan tubuh baekhyun di kamar Tamu.

Perlu kalian ketahuii bahwa orang tua luhan sangat kaya. Bahkan kakeknya merupakan salah satu konglomerat terkenal di Cina. Ayahnya merupakan manager di perusahaan terkenal yang berada di UK. Sedangkan ibu nya merupakan pemilik butik terkenal.

Luhan melemparkan baju nya, kepada baekhyun dirinnya meminta baekhyun untuk memakai sendiri baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dengan langkah lung Lai dia memakai piyama yang telah di siapakan luhan itu.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar, sambil membawa bubur hangat dan beberapa tablet obat. Setelah selesai menggunakan piyama tersebut baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, kyungsoo menyuruh nya makan dulu lalu setelah itu beristirahat. Baekhyun berusaha menolak lalu di hadiahi Tatapan tajam oleh kyungsoo. Baekhyun cepat cepat memakannya, walaupun pahit. Biasanya makanan kyungsoo sesuai selerah nya tapi entah mengapa saat ini rasanya sungguh pahit.

Setelah baekhyun meminum obat nya. Kyungsoo dan luhan pun menyuruh baekhyun tertidur, sebelum mereka keluar luhan menyuruh kyungsoo mengambil pakaian baekhyun. Di dalam kamar mandi menyuruhnya menaruh di belakang.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengambil kemeja dan Celana yang baekhyun kenakan tadi dan mematikkan lampu kamar baekhyun. Kemudian meninggalkannya.

Keesokan hari nya, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya. Luhan masuk melihat baekhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"baek, apa kau sudah membaik " tanya luhan, baekhyun mengagguk antusias, pasal nya sekarang adalah ulangan Chang songsaemin pelajaran Matematika pelajaran yang sangat dia gemari.

Baekhyun mengambil seragam ganti nya. Perlu di ketahui Baekhyun mempunyai 2 seragam disini ckckck, karena bagi kyungsoo atau pun baekhyun _penthouse_ milik luhan adalah tempat _base camp_ nya. Dan juga baekhyun dan luhan sudah Berteman saat masih tk sedangkan kyungsoo saat kelas 2 Sd oleh sebab itu mereka benar benar dekat.

Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi Segera mandi dan memakai seragam nya. Sedangkan uco adalah juru masak yang di elu elukan base camp oleh mereka beriga.

"KAJJA, BERANGKAT " teriak baekhyun. Setelah selesai makan. Luhan menghela nafas, merasa serba salah Bila baekhyun sehat dia akan benar benar berisik seperti yeojja, dan Kalau sakit dia akan seperti orang mau mati... Tapi luhan sedikit kasian dengan namja tersebut ketika sakit. Pasal nya baekhyun adalah mood maker.

"Byun, lebih baik kau sakit " guman kyungsoo, dia lebih suka seperti itu. Baekhyun seperti puppy penurut, dibanding sekarang anak itu seperti puppy barbar.

Luhan tertawa keras keras dirinnya benar benar setuju dengan kyungsoo. Sedangkan baekhyun mencibir tidak suka.

Di tengah perjalanan, baekhyun bernyanyi dengan keras, perlu diakui bahwa suara baekhyun memang bagus. Tapi tetap saja berisik, apalagi lagu metal benar benar tidak pas dengan suarannya. Luhan benar benar risih akhirnya memencet mematikan radio nya,Sedang kan kyungsoo menoyor kepala baekhyun yang berada di bangku belakang.

**DESIRE**

Setelah sampai di sekolahan. Air muka baekhyun mendadak pucat, ia melihat chanyeol menatap nya sambil menyeringai. Tatapan tajam itu membuat bulu kuduk itu merinding.

Baekhyun meruntuki nya Bagaimana bisa lupa??

Dia menyuruh luhan dan kyungsoo untuk duluan ke kelas sementara dirinnya ingin pergi ke toilet.

Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju ke kamar mandi yang masih sangat sepi. Namja mungil itu berharap bahwa chanyeol tidak mengikutinnya. Langkah kaki mungil itu Baru saja ingin memasuki bilik toilet tiba tiba, tubuh mungil itu di dorong paksa. Tubuh mungil itu terhuyung mengenai lantai kamar mandi.

"akh " baekhyun membulatkan matannya melihat chanyeol di depannya.

" chan... Aku.. Lupa... Maaf.. Lepaskan.. Aku, aku.. Akan pulang " gagap baekhyun. Dia meruntuki mengapa dia melupakannya.

Jemari panjang itu menyelusuri wajah baekhyun, kemudian turun melonggarkan kemeja tersebut. Chanyeol Mengendus aroma tubuh baekhyun yang memabukkan dan sukses membuat mata berbeda warna itu muncul. Diiringi Taring yang keluar dari mulutnya .

Baekhyun berusaha memberontak namun sayang tubuh nya sudah benar benar Di himpit oleh namja tinggi ini.

"lepas--tolong " mohon baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilat dan menciumi dengan nafsu perpotongan leher dan bahu baekhyun. Baekhyun merintih saat Taring itu kembali menusuk Luka yang belum kering waktu kemarin .

" chan--hentikan!! Sakit sialan!! " umpat baekhyun, chanyeol menghisap darah baekhyun. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu chanyeol berhenti, setelah dahagannya sudah tuntas.

Namja tinggi itu menatap wajah baekhyun cukup lama menunduk, namja itu menangkup wajah baekhyun dan memaksannya mendongak.

Chanyeol menjilat telinga namja mungil tersebut, membuat sang empu tergelinjang geli.

"jadi budak Ku Atau keluarga mu taruhannya " ancam chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata," Park lebih baik aku keluar dari sekolah ini sialan" ujar baekhyun tidak terima.

Chanyeol tertawa seperti Seorang ke setanan. " Byun, aku benar benar bisa membuat keluarga mu lebih menderita..." ujar chanyeol, tiba tiba air muka baekhyun berubah pucat . Tunggu! Mengapa harus Menyangkut paut kan dengan keluarga nya? .

"aku menanggap ekspresi mu sebagai kata setuju " bisik chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mematung .

" setelah jam istirahat temuii aku di uks lama. Bye bye Byun baekhyun " ucap chanyeol sambil meninggalkan baekhyun. Sebelum pergi chanyeol, melempar kaleng jus tomat ke Arah baekhyun, tangan mungil itu reflek menangkap nya. Namja tinggi itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan nya

Baekhyun meringkuk, sambil sesekali menegak kaleng jus tomat yang di berikan oleh namja gila itu barusan .diam diam dirinya memikirkan nasib nya Ke depannya, Tanpa sadar bulir bening Jatuh membasahi pelupuknnya.

Seperti yeojja memang tapi mau Bagaimana lagi, namja mungil ini tidak berani bercerita kepada siapun termasuk kedua temannya luhan dan kyungsoo dia lebih suka menyimpan semua nya sendiri.

Setelah bernasil memenenangkan diri, Baekhyun balik menuju ke kelas. Dengan mata sembab. Dapat di pasti kan namja mungil itu abis menangis, baekhyun berjalan menuju kelas nya yang sekirannya sudah lumayan banyak siswa atau siswi di dalam kelas .

Kyungsoo yang melihat baekhyun dengan mata sembab itu terheran heran.

_Apakah ada yang mengambil eye liner nya? Sehingga baekhyun menangis'_ . Batin nya

Baru kyungsoo ingin mendekati baekhyun, namun chang songsaemin telah datang ke kelas. Akhirnya namja penguin itu mengurungkan niat nya. Guru itu menyuruh untuk menyiapkan Selembar kertas.

Dan menjawab soal soal yang di berikan, teredengar decihan dan umpatan umpatan kecil dari Murid Murid disana.

Lain dengan halnya baekhyun dia sangat menyukai pelajaran ini.

**DESIRE**

_Kring Kring Kring_

Bel istirahat berbunyi Menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba, banyak siswa berlalu Lalang keluar kelas. Baekhyun teringat perkataan chanyeol,Menyuruh dirinnya untuk ke uks. Luhan dan kyungsoo menghampiri baekhyun mengajak nya Ke kantin, namun namja mungil itu menolak nya karena panggilan alamnnya benar benar mendadak..

"baiklah, aku akan membawakan jus Strawberry untuk mu " ucap luhan, setelah itu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan baekhyun. Menuju kantin.

Baekhyun benar benar tidak tega membohongi kedua sahabat nya. Dia melakukan ini terpaksa karena, Park fucking chanyeol itu.

Kaki mungil itu berjalan pelan menuju uks lama, dengan perasaan gudah. Hati kecil nya bilang untuk tidak mengikuti kemauan chanyeol .

_Bagaimana Bila dia menghisap darah mu lagi??_

baekhyun buru buru Menepis Pikiran itu dan mencoba berpikiran positif. Pada namja tinggi itu.

Saat berada di depan pintu uks tersebut. Kaki mungil itu Tampak gemeteran, dia berubah pikirannya. Dia ingin balik ke kelas saja. Buru buru dia membalikan badan.

Sepertinya takdir tidak Berpihak pada nya, suara geseran pintu teredengar memperlihatkan sosok namja Tampan dan tinggi. Park chanyeol

"mau kemana kau byun? " ujar chanyeol dengan suara husky tersebut terkesan seksi dan sekaligus menakutkan.

" apa urusan mu. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi budak mu sialan" bentak baekhyun, entah keberanian dari mana baekhyun membentak namja penguasa di depannya itu

Wajah Tampan itu bersmirk ria, sukses membuat baekhyun bergidik, sehingga membuat nyalinya ciut.

" kau mencoba menantang Ku hm? "

Tanya chanyeol, seringaian itu Kini telah hilang berganti dengan Tatapan tajam yang mencekam.

Baekhyun tau dia telah menyulut amarah namja tiang di depannya ini. Tapi dia bersikap seolah bukan apa apa. Padahal namja mungil ini sangat tau bahwa namja di depannya ini bukan manusia atau dia lupa.

"kau pikir aku takut padamu!!"

Chanyeol sedikit memandang antusias, Bagaimana bibir cherry itu mengeluarkan kata kata lebih terjulus umpatan dan makian tersebut.

Namja itu memajukan wajah nya, mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun. Saat bersentuhan dengan bibir tebal miliknya. Bibir tipis itu benar benar sangat lembut dan kenyal membuat siapapun pasti akan ketagihan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah nya dari bibir cherry milik namja mungil tersebut. Memperhatikan ekspresi mengemaskan nya yang menahan amarah.

"Park fucking chanyeol kau breng-" belum sempat baekhyun melanjutkan kata katannya umpatan , bibir cherry itu kembali di bungkam menggunakan bibir kissable milik namja tinggi itu.

Tangan kanan itu, menekan tenguk baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri nya Mengangkat sedikit tubuh mungil itu untuk masuk ke dalam uks tersebut.

Kemudian namja tinggi itu mengunci pintu menggunakan tangan kanan nya nya. Dan memasukkan kunci nya Ke kantong sakunnya

Baekhyun melotot kaget. Entah kekuatan dari mana, namja itu mendorong namja di depannya. Sehingga terjungkal, bibir yang dilumat tersebut otomatis tertarik. Sehingga menghasilkan darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnnya namja mungil tersebut.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis, dan cepat cepat berlari. Menuju pintu, baekhyun mencoba menarik dan mendorong pintu tersebut namun nihil pintu tersebut tetap terkunci.

Namja mungil itu sedikit menegang saat merasakan deru nafas beraroma mint yang kuat, tidak dapat di pungkiri baekhyun cukup menyukai bau nafas chanyeol.

Baekhyun, tubuh mungil miliknya itu menegang hebat Bahkan sedikit gemetar.

" apa perlu Ku perjelas Byun, kau adalah budak Ku dan jika kau membangkak kau akan menerima konsekuensinya " bisiknya. Chanyeol memangul tubuh ringkih itu seperti karung beras, baekhyun memberontak memukul mukul Punggung chanyeol namun di tahan dengan tangan kiri nya.

Chanyeol membating tubuh mungil itu di salah satu kasur dalam uks. Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kanan untuk melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang di kenakan si mungil.

Namja tinggi itu melepas dasi nya dan mengikatnnya ke pergelangan tangan namja mungil tersebut.

Chanyeol memandang puas namja yang telah tidak berdaya di hadapannya ini. Shit!! Ukuran tubuh dan Kulit baekhyun sangat mulus untuk Seorang namja, Bahkan namja mungil tidak memiliki yang seharusnya di Miliki oleh Lelaki yah jangkun.

Mata baekhyun kedua bola matannya benar benar perih. Dia benar benar merasa terhina tubuhnya yang naked nya di perhatikan oleh namja yang memandang nya mengejek tersebut.

"Kita lanjutkan, kegiatan yang tertunda Byun "

TBC

NEXT OR DELETE

_**Author note :**_

_**Author bakal update 1 minggu sekali ~**_

_**Minta kritik dan Sarannya readers sekalian ~**_

_**Mohon maaf jika ada typo ckkckckc**_

_**See yah XD **_


	3. 02 desire

Desire

Main cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

-Byun baekhyun

-Other case menyusul

Tangan besar itu mengerayang, mengelus permukaan Kulit tubuh mungil tersebut. Sekali lagi dia terkagum tubuhnya pun benar benar halus. Bola mata berbeda warna itu merasa puas dengan tanda tanda yang masih terukir jelas di tubuh si mungil.

Liquid bening membasahi, pipi gembil itu.

"chan, biarkan aku pergi tolong. " pintannya, chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Membiarkan miliknya pergi?. Oh tentu saja tidak, malah sebaliknnya.

Chanyeol menjilat liquid, yang turun mengenai pipi gembil itu, Bahkan sampai ke Sumber nya. Membuat baekhyun benar benar tidak mengerti lagi dengan sikap namja di depannya.

Namja tinggi itu menjauhkan wajah nya. Menatap wajah mungil yang memerah akibat menangis . Kemudian perhatian nya terpusat pada benda lunak yang manis tersebut.

"shit, Byun kau membuatku Gila sekarang . " desisnya.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibir kissable itu ke bibir cherry milik mungil. Bukan kecupan seperti tadi malah bibir kissable itu melumat dan menghisap bibir namja mungil di depannya seperti permen.

Namja mungil itu mengerang tertahankan. Saat chanyeol mulai melesakkan lidah kemudian Mengobrak ngabrik goa hangat itu.

Baekhyun meruntuki dirinnya yang lemah.

Chanyeol menekan tenguk mungil itu memperdalam ciumannya, baekhyun merasa pasokan oksigen nya sudah mulai habis. Kepala nya sudah benar benar pening sekarang, berharap bahwa namja di depannya menghentikan kegiatan melecehkan mulutnya tersebut.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu chanyeol melepaskan ciuman tersebut , sehingga menghasilkan benang Saliva tercipta entah milik siapa.

Kedua insan itu terengah engah, meraup oksigen sebanyak banyak nya.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu. Namja tinggi itu mendekatkan tubuhnya dan

Menghimpit tubuh mungil itu. Namja tersebut menjilat dan sedikit mengigit leher Jenjang tersebut sehingga membuat bekas kemerahan dan sedikit berdarah berdarah.

Tidak cukup hanya di leher Jenjang milik si mungil saja, chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah dan memberi tanda disana. Namja mungil itu pasrah. Sesekali dirinya memberontak namun tidak ada hasil nya sama sekali, malah setiap kali namja mungil memberontak chanyeol akan memukul pantat sintal nya dengan kuat sehingga mungkin ada bekas tangan nya yang mungkin terukir disana.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah nya. Memandang penis mungil milik baekhyun, setelah itu dia memandang namja yang tidak berdaya di depannya dengan Tatapan mengejek.

Jemari besar nya itu meremas dan memijat kuat, penis mungil itu.

Membuat si mungil mengerang frustasi.

"sst Park akh hentikan Jebal sst "

Chanyeol mengocok penis mungil dengan tempo cepat, membuat tubuh si mungil mengelinjang hebat. Tidak berapa lama setelah namja mungil itu klimaks mengenai tangan chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu menatap telapak tangannya sekilas kemudian menjilat Cairan sperma milik namja mungil tersebut Tanpa ada perasaan jijik sedikit pun .

Baekhyun terengah engah setelah perlakuan bejat chanyeol barusan . Kedua manik berbeda warna miliknya menatap intens memandang tubuh baekhyun yang sudah berkeringat hebat, mungkin dia sudah cukup memberikan hukuman untuk namja mungil ini.

Chanyeol, cepat cepat menancapkan Taring nya Ke perpotongan leher jenjang tersebut, chanyeol menghisap darah leher jenjang itu secara brutal.

" akh Park hentikan " berontak baekhyun namun seakan tuli, chanyeol melesak lebih dalam Taring nya menembus permukaan Kulit tersebut membuat namja mungil itu menendang nendang angin kosong, Melapiaskan rasa sakit miliknya.

**_DESIRE _**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya. Namja mungil menengok ke kanan dan kiri memastikan bahwa dia ada di tempat uks tersebut.

"arggh" rintihan ya sambil memegang kepala nya yang serasa ingin pecah tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan memungut pakaian nya, yang berserakan karena namja monster tidak lain tidak bukan Park chanyeol.

Baekhyun memakai seragam nya, kemudian berjalanan menuju kelas yang pasti sudah sepi, di dekat koridor dia memincingkan mata melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 18. 00

_Ini gila _batin baekhyun

"ck, Brengsek " bisiknnya.

Langkah mungil itu, berhenti tepat saat di depan kelas. Jemari Jemari lentik itu mengeser pintu. Terlihat tidak ada satu orang pun siswa di dalam kelas itu baekhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam mengambil tas sekolah dia dan pergi keluar kelas.

Di perjalanan, dirinnya terus memikirkan chanyeol. Bukan dia suka pada namja tinggi itu malah sebaliknnya dia memikirkan nasib nya. Seperti juga chanyeol bukan manusia, vampire? Bukannya vampire matanya merah? Meskipun mata kiri nya berwarna merah dan mata kanan nya berwarna Amber terang. Apa mungkin dia adalah Makhluk Mitologi? Seperti werewolf mungkin.

Tapi seperti nya tidak mungkin Mengingat namja Park itu menghisap darah seperti nyamuk .

Baekhyun mendudukan diri dekat halte bus. Namja mungil itu menunggu bus menuju rumah nya datang, tentu saja menggunakan kartu bis milik luhan, sebelum pergi ke sekolah tadi baekhyun meminjam kartu bis tersebut untuk pulang kerumah nya. Tapi malah kata luhan itu untuk dirinnya saja.

"Byun baekhyun? " merasa namannya disebut baekhyun mencari Sumber Arah dimana Bunyi tersebut, yang ternyata tepat di depannya. Baekhyun menatap tampilan wajah orang di depannya ini. Sangat aneh monolognnya, dan satu lagi mengapa dia mengetahui nama nya. Bagaimana tidak aneh orang di hadapannya ini berpakaian sangat formal.

"ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Nama Ku Kim Jongin alias kai."

Ujar namja tan bernama kai tersebut, kai memerhatikan baekhyun, dirinnya benar benar manis tentu saja si half gila itu menyukai nya.

"ada apa? "

Kai menggaruk tenguk leher nya yang tidak gatal. Monolognnya bertanya tanya Bagaimana cara menjelaskan nya. Kai melirik sekilas beberapa bekas gigitan yang sedikit membiru di tenguk milik baekhyun, pasti perbuatan half gila itu. Baekhyun yang tersadar, langsung menutupi bekas tersebut.

Beruntung tidak berapa lama bis tersebut datang. Baekhyun berjalan melewati nya ingin menaiki bis tersebut, namun lengan nya tertahan ketika namja bernama kai tersebut menahan lengan nya.

"Chanyeol yang menyuruhku " air muka baekhyun berubah pasi, chanyeol yang benar saja.

" aku bukan baekhyun..." elaknnya, baekhyun Menepis lengan nya kemudian berusaha berlari naik ke bus. Namun kai mencengkram legannya membuat baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya. Bus tersebut memelakson, namun kai menggelengkan kepala menandakan tidak jadi.

Bis tersebut melaju meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya, Bagaimana bisa itu satu satunya bis terahir malam ini untuk sampai ke rumah nya . "Lepaskan bodoh" berontak baekhyun, namja mungil itu berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun namja tan itu menguatkan cengkramannya.

Kai menarik baekhyun, Kedalam Mobil seperti penculikkan. Suasana juga mendukung disini sangat sepi. Kai mendorong paksa tubuh baekhyun sedangkan dia langsung dan Menginjak kuat gas.

Mobil tersebut melaju kencang, baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengurungkan niat nya tersebut. Kai yang telah lelah dengan sikap keras kepala namja manis ini akhirnya tidak punya Pilihan lain.

Mobil itu berhenti di pinggir jalan, baekhyun menatap binggung ini dimana? Jalanan tersebut Penuh dengan hutan hutan yang rindang. Kesempatan ini tentu saja tidak di sia siakan oleh namja mungil itu, Baekhyun cepat cepat membuka pintu tersebut.

_Terkunci _

Kai mencengkram rahang baekhyun, mau tak mau baekhyun menatap mata Abu Abu milik kai. Kemudian namja tersebut terlelap, kai mendesah lega akhirnya namja manis itu dapat tenang meskipun dia tertidur.

Kai menghidupkan kembali Mobil nya, kemudian melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju ke sebuah mashion milik orang yang menyuruhnya.

**_DESIRE_**

Kai mengangkat tubuh ringkih si mungil, Kedalam masion milik bos half nya, Alasan kai memanggil chanyeol half karena. Dia memang half antara vampire dan werewolf itu yang menyebabkan kedua bola matannya berbeda warna, namun di dalam tubuh chanyeol naluri vampire nya cukup kuat. Dibanding serigala, naluri serigalanya hanya akan muncul 1 tahun sekali saat itu pun saat bulan Purnama yang pertama.

Setelah hampir masuk Kedalam pintu, dia melihat chanyeol, tuannya melihat nya dengan Tatapan mata tajam mata hitam pekat tersebut terlihat menyeramkan.

Kai menengguk ludah, kemudian Tanpa aba aba chanyeol Mengangkat tubuh baekhyun dari lengan kai.

" ayolah, chan aku adalah Teman mu dari masih orok" ujar kai. Chanyeol Mendengus tidak peduli meninggalkan kai.

Namja tinggi itu membawa tubuh mungil namja miliknya dengan perasaan sangat senang. Terlihat dari Tarikan sudut bibir nya. Bagaimana tidak Mulai sekarang dia akan menjadikan baekhyun miliknya seutuhnya. Bahkan darah baekhyun yang sangat manis.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar nya. Dirinnya membaringkan baekhyun di ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Namja itu membaringkan dengan sangat pelan, chanyeol mengantispasi takut namja mungil miliknya kabur lagi, mau tidak mau dia terpaksa membogrol salah satu pergelangan tangan milik namja mungil tersebut.

Namja tinggi itu memperhatikan pahatan setiap inchi wajah namja mungil tersebut. Sangat cantik pikirnya, Diiringi dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan tercetak di wajah Tampan nya.

Namja mungil itu mengeliat tidak nyaman, bergerak gusar ke kanan dan ke kiri membuat sosok yang Kini tengah memperhatikan namja mungil itu kian mendengus kasar.

Jari jari panjang miliknya terangkat membelai wajah, yang Tampak pucat tersebut. Salahkan darah nya dan tubuh nya mengapa sangat Harum sekaligus manis secara bersamaan.

Jika di pikir pikir, ini pertama kali nya chanyeol mulai memperhatikan wajah musuh bebuyutannya ini. Entah setan apa yang memasuki nya saat ini, namun wajah nya saat terlelap benar benar mengiurkan .

Dengan berat hati chanyeol mengakui bahwa wajah Byun ini ternyata cukup manis untuk ukuran namja.

" ugh " bibir tipis melenguh kecil, tidak bernama kedua manik sipit nya mengerjap ngerjap lucu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Oh tentu saja dia belum ingin namja mungil ini bangun dia masih belum puas menatap pahatan wajah milik baekhyun.

Telapak tangannya terulur, dirinya menguman kan beberapa deretan kalimat yang tidak tau berasal dari mana. Seakan sulap cahaya berwarna putih terang keluar dari telapak tangan tersebut ketika chanyeol menggunakan mantra dengan bahasa cukup rumit

membuat namja mungil itu kembali memejamkan mata tertidur lebih pulas daripada sebelumnya, membuat seringaian terukir begitu menyeramkan di wajahnya rupawan nya.

Chanyeol memajukan wajah tempat di samping telinga namja mungil tersebut, Tanpa sedikit pun melunturkan seringaian miliknya.

" mine "bisik nya begitu pelan. Membuat namja mungil itu sedikit gusar namun , kembali tenang beberapa saat.

_Darahnya_

_Tubuhnya_

_Semua yang ada pada nya_

**_Adalah milik Park chanyeol Seorang_**.

TBC

**_Bacotan author_**

**_Zonk enggak ada NC nya wkkwkw_**

**_Mohon maaf jika ada typo atau apa_**

**_Author masih amatir._**

**_Review juseyoo _**


	4. 03 : Missing

Kicauan Burung seakan menjadi alarm tersendiri. baekhyun namja mungil itu Tampak bergerak gusar ke kanan atau pun kekiri dari tidur nya, tidak menemukan sedikit pun kenyaman akhirnya kedua Kelopak mata nya terbuka menampilkan manik caramel yang begitu Indah.

Kedua manik miliknya nya terus mengerjap ngerjap imut, beberapa detik kemudian langsung menelusuri tempat yang di yakini adalah kamar Park bodoh itu.

" ah Byun, kau sudah menyelesaikan sleeping Beauty mu "kekehnya pelan, membuat namja mungil hanya membuang nafas kasar .

Jika dulu baekhyun akan membalas perkataan, namja kelebihan kalsium tersebut, Maka sekarang berbeda lagi dia tidak berminat sama sekali melawan perkataan nya, Alasan nya simple karena entah mengapa tenggorokan miliknya benar benar sakit.

Namja tinggi menjuntai itu bersmirk ria, Kala namja mungil di depannya ini tidak satu pun membalas ejekkanya. Ah sekarang mungkin chanyeol berpikir jika menjinakan seekor puppy liar seperti baekhyun tidak lah sesulit yang dirinya kira .

" Kau lapar? " tanya nya namun di jawab anggukan dari si mungil membuat namja tinggi itu memandang tajam ke Arah baekhyun.

Tungkai panjang melangkah tepat di depan baekhyun, membuat baekhyun memandang cemas ke Arah nya.

Chanyeol sontak mencengkram kuat rahang milik namja mungil tersebut membuat, baekhyun meringis tidak ada suara. Membuat chanyeol yang baru men menyadari nya mendengus kasar.

" suara mu? " tanya nya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" sa...ki...t " ujar nya terbata Bata membuat namja mungil itu, memandang sayu ke Arah chanyeol.

Chanyeol pikir ini efek dari kemarin dirinya, mengigit leher nya terlalu dalam. Mungkin memang benar itu efek nya.

Namja tinggi itu memajukkan wajah nya sekilas kemudian mengecup singkat dahi yang tertutup poni tersebut kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan si mungil.

Tanpa memperdulikan sosok namja mungil yang memasang ekspresi kesakitan di raut wajah miliknya, Sambil meraba Raba tenguk miliknya yang sakit.

_Desire_

Luhan sekali lagi mendengus kasar ini sudah berkali kali namja manis itu menelpon sahabat mungil nya, namun tidak ada satu pun tanda tanda bahwa namja mungil itu akan Mengangkat nya.

**_Luhan_**

_To baekki_

YAK, KEMANA KAU!

**Send**

" lu, entah mengapa sendari tadi aku tidak sama sekali melihat chanyeol " luhan mengeryitkan dahi nya binggung.

Tunggu apa jangan jang--

" KYAHH" suara pekik kan Yeoja melegar, membuat kedua pasang mata itu men menatap satu sama lain kemudian menggelengkan kepala nya bersama sama.

" dari tadi kuping Ku panas " ujar nya membuat, namja berwajah datar sekaligus putih pekat tersebut, Terkikik geli.

" jika seperti itu biasanya ada yang membicarakan mu, hyung mungkin itu adalah musuh mu Byunnie " perkataan sehun sukses membuat, ketawa chanyeol melegar. Membuat namja albino itu kebingungan di buat nya.

" Kau tau nam--" " sunbae maaf menganggu tapi apakah kau adalah melihat baekhyun" tanya luhan, Meskipun seperti itu tidak ada salah nya juga untuk bertanya?

Kedua manik onxy hitam tersebut menatap malas sosok, namja yang terlalu cantik di depannya. Tapi jika boleh jujur tentu saja baekhyun lebih cantik sekaligus manis --

" Kau bertanya kepada aku? Tentu saja aku tidak tau. Tidak mencari diriku? " celoteh sehun, sukses membuat kedua tangan milik luhan terkepal kuat. Tidak bisakah namja albino ini tidak menganggu nya barang sehari pun.

Chanyeol melupakan fakta, jika sehun benar benar tertarik dengan luhan, Tapi luhan seperti nya berkata sebaliknnya.

" Kau menghalangi jalan kami jika kau tau luhan " ujar nya begitu datar membuat luhan menatap tajam pada sosok, namja tinggi, dengan tinggi menjuntai.

" Kau belum menatap pertanyaan Ku chanyeol sunbae " sengit nya, membuat chanyeol membuang nafas kasar.

" ah, aku baru saja melihat nya Pagi tadi Tampak nya dia benar benar tersiksa" perkataan chanyeol barusan sukses membuat luhan atau kyungsoo yang mendengar nya membulatkan mata, sedangkan sehun memandang tidak mengerti ke Arah chanyeol.

" dimana? " tanya kyungsoo mencoba tidak setenang mungkin. Dirinya sudah mulai cemas ketika perkataan chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol memandang mengejek kedua sosok mungil tersebut. Ah tentu saja, dirinya tidak akan pernah memberi tahu tempat dimana baekhyunnie itu berada. Sekali pun mereka tau tempat itu mereka akan benar benar akan mati di tangan Chanyeol tentu nya.

" tapi bohong " ketawa nya melegar, membuat kyungsoo besumpah benar benar ingin menonjok wajah namja bak dewa yunani ini. Tidak heran mengapa baekhyun benar benar sebal dengan nya ternyata baekhyun benar, sosok tiang ini benar benar sangat sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan mengerutkan dahi nya kemudian menarik lengan kyungsoo, untuk pergi dari hadapan dua Makhluk tiang di depannya. " sampai jumpa kembali rusa manis" mengabaikan nya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang Kini tengah menatap punggung sempit milik nya.

" yeol. Maksud mu? " sehun menatap chanyeol, kembali meminta jawaban. Di hadiahi dengan smirk tipis tercentang di wajah rupawan nya. Membuat sehun tambah tidak mengerti dengan maksud namja tinggi ini barusan.

" kau akan mendapat jawabannya, sehabis pulang sekolah " ujar nya singkat. Membuat sosok albino tambah tidak mengerti.

Jika kalian berpikir sehun adalah vampire atau manusia maka kalian salah besar. Sosok namja albino itu adalah sosok alpa dari pack moonlight yang di utus oleh sang lunar untuk hidup di kehidupan manusia. Singkat cerita sehun, chanyeol ataupun Jongin adalah Teman masa kecil. Mungkin seperti yang Jongin bilang sedari orok.

_Desire_

Sesampainya di mashion chanyeol, entah mengapa jantung miliknya berdegub sungguh kencang dan tunggu dulu mengapa. Aroma di dalam mashion ini tidak lah asing menurut nya.

" kau tau, darah namja Byun itu sungguh manis " ujar berbangga diri membuat, sehun melotot tidak percaya. Berarti memang chanyeol yang menculik baekhyun dan tunggu tadi chanyeol bilang '_darah' kan? _

"nee? "

" kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Tapi jangan berbicara atau menyentuh barang seinchi pun " ancam nya sukses, membuat bulu kuduk namja albino itu meremang. Tunggu dulu sejak kapan chanyeol seposessive ini dengan orang.

Sehun pikir mungkin dia akan melanggarnya , Mengingat bahwa baekhyun begitu menggemaskan. Dia akui bahwa luhan sungguh cantik Bahkan saat menatap wajah luhan entah mengapa jantung nya berpacu dengan cepat, lain hal nya dengan baekhyun namja mungil itu benar benar menggemaskan ingin rasanya sehun menarik sungguh kuat pipi gembil milik namja mungil tersebut.

" kamar Ku " guman nya singkat sontak sehun langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar namja half tersebut.

_Kreet_

Kedua pasang hitam pekat tersebut, menangkap sosok yang Kini tengah duduk sambil menatap ke Arah luar jendela kemudian berahli dengan borgol yang melingkar kaki namja mungil tersebut.

" Byun baekhyun? " panggil sehun, Sontak namja mungil itu menengok ke Arah suara. Kemudian menatap binggung sosok yang baru saja memanggil namanya barusan. Kemudian membelalak ketika mengetahui sosok itu. " se... Hun.. Sun..bae? " ujar terbata Bata suara miliknya seakan masih sangat serak seperti tadi pagi. Kedua manik caramel nya memandang tidak mengerti mengapa sunbae nya tersebut ada disini.

Namja tinggi tersebut berjalan menuju namja mungil tersebut, kemudian namja albino meringis kecil ketika melihat banyaknya bekas gigitan yang ada pada namja mungil tersebut. " itu semua perbuatan chanyeol ? " tanya nya, kemudian di jawab anggukan oleh namja mungil tersebut.

"to...lo...ng ak-- namja mungil itu langsung bungkam Kala melihat gagang pintu.

Suara pintu suara, mengahlikan atensi kepada sosok yang Kini tengah yang tengah menatap tajam ke Arah pintu. Baekhyun sontak menghidari Tatapan tajam milik namja tinggi itu.

" chanyeol bukan kah ini terlalu kejam? " chanyeol tidak peduli dengan perkataan sehun. Dirinya berjalan mendekati sosok namja mungil yang tidak ingin menatap nya tersebut.

Sontak namja tinggi itu mencengkram erat rahang namja mungil tersebut. Membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya membuang nafas kasar, bukannya dia tidak ingin menghentikan chanyeol. Namun namja albino itu cukup menyanyangi nyawa nya.

" hen.. Ti.. Kan.. " pintannya terbata Bata, chanyeol langsung melepaskan cengkramannya Kala namja mungil tersebut mulai bulir air matannya.

" perhatikan sikap mu Byun " ujar nya sambil menampar pipi gembil namja mungil tersebut berkali kali , sehingga menghasilkan ruam merah di pipi tersebut.

" Apakah kau, ingin mencicipi darah nya sehun? " tanya chanyeol kepada sehun sambil , menghentikan Tamparannya.

" sayang nya aku bukan vampire yeol "

_Eh berarti chanyeol, adalah vampire? _

" atau... " chanyeol mengantungkan kalimat miliknya. Kemudian telapak tangan miliknya menyelusup masuk ke dalam kemeja namja mungil tersebut, Membuat sang empu membelalak mata melihat. Ketika merasakan sesuatu dingin meraba nipple miliknya, baekhyun mengelinjang kaget saat chanyeol mulai memelintir nipple miliknya begitu kuat membuat, satu erangan tertahankan keluar dari bibir tipis semerah cherry milik nya

Baekhyun menahan lengan milik chanyeol, dengan pandangan berkaca Kaca miliknya dapat di pastikan pasti baekhyun akan benar benar menangis. Chanyeol mengeluarkan kedua telapak nya tangannya.

Kemudian mengecup bibir tipis singkat . Tentu saja dia tidak benar benar serius. Chanyeol tidak suka ketika punya nya di bagi kepada siapapun namun itu hanya untuk mengejek sehun untuk melihat sebagai mana namja mungil ini patuh kepada.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti sampai sekarang prilaku chanyeol yang seperti tadi.

" see? Dia Jinak kan. "tanya chanyeol dengan satu alis nya Terangkat meminta pendapat.

" Bukan kah kau seharusnya memberi nya makan?, jika kau ingin membiarkan nya hidup "

**_Desire_**

Malam hari yang di temani dengan bulan yang entah mengapa Tampak lebih terang dari hari hari sebelum belum nya dan jangan lupakan juga gerlap kemilau yang ikut juga menghiasi , di langit sukses membuat malam itu tambah Indah di buat nya.

Tungkai panjang nya melangkah, berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan entah Pikiran nya Penuh akan seseorang yang akhir akhir ini membuat dirinya selalu menarik sudut bibir nya , ketika Mengingat namja mungil tersebut.

Surai blonde tertiup bersamaan dengan angin malam yang menyapa nya ketika membuka sebuah pintu.

Bersamaan dengan manik hitam miliknya yang sukses berubah menjadi amber.

"_Byun baekhyun _" guman nya, Diiringi dengan tubuh nya yang mulai tumbuh bulu disertai dengan auman yang menggema melegar di dalam ruangan itu.

**_Desire_**

Kedua manik caramel nya menatap Bagaimana punggung sempit, milik namja tinggi itu lenyap di hadapan nya. Perkataan sehun barusan sukses membuat bulu kuduk miliknya meremang di buat nya.

_"Jangan sedikit pun membantah chanyeol, jika kau ingin hidup dan keluarga mu Selamat " _

Mungkin juga, jika bukan saran dari sehun juga baekhyun yakin dirinya pasti Akan mati kelaparan di dalam ruangan bercahaya remang ini dengan kaki yang terborgol.

Kedua manik nya bergulir ketika melihat bulan dari balik jendela , entah mengapa bulan hari ini Tampak terlihat lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

" cantik " guman nya.

_Brakk_

Namja mungil tersebut kaget Kala melihat, sosok chanyeol yang Kini tengah menatap tajam dengan desisan yang begitu tajam.

Namja tinggi itu tidak bersuara membuat namja mungil tersebut, mengerutkan dahi nya tidak mengerti apa yang salah dari sikap chanyeol saat ini . Di tambah kedua manik chanyeol yang Berbeda warna terlihat begitu terang hari ini.

Baekhyun pura pura tidak melihat, namja mungil itu benar benar takut untuk hanya untuk menengok ke belakang. " Park?" panggil baekhyun sedikit bergetar, namun tidak ada tanda tanda chanyeol ingin menyauti nya.

Chanyeol menekan punggung sempit itu ke jendela, membuat secara tidak sengaja namja mungil tersedikit memekik.

Deru nafas kasar mulai di rasakan oleh baekhyun, di tenguk belakang miliknya membuat namja mungil tersebut sedikit mengelinjang geli.

" Byun kau carrier kan? " tanya chanyeol, namun tidak ada sama sekali respon dari yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun hanya menunduk kepala nya kebawah, memandang lantai lantai kamar chanyeol terbuat dari marmer.

" aku melupakan sesuatu, ah iya aku ingat suara mu, kau kan mulai bisu "

Baekhyun tertohok dengan perkataan namja tinggi tersebut namun yang hanya bisa dirinya lakukan hanya tersenyum miris.

Chanyeol berdecih, kemudian menyeret tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam kamar mandi. Jika sewaktu itu chanyeol melempar tubuh nya kedalam bath up berisi air dingin sekarang tidak, dirinya tidak melakukan itu.

" bersihkan dirimu dan turun kebawah " guman nya sebelum pergi dari kamar mandi tersebut.

" jika kau berniat kabur, aku akan pastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi Byun "

Namja mungil itu memikirkan nya, Pasti tidak mungkin chanyeol melakukan itu dirinya yakin itu hanya gertakan kepada dirinya agar tidak membantah nya. Namun omongan sehun barusan membuat hati nya begitu gusar .

Tidak berapa lama baekhyun, keluar dari kamar mandi. Dirinya berjalan ke Arah kasur dengan bath robe yang membaluti tubuh nya, dirinya ingat baju nya basah akibat ulah chanyeol.

Kedua manik caramel nya melihat, satu buah kemeja sangat besar.

" _tunggu aku tidak mungkin menggunakan ini kan? _" batin nya.

TBC

**#bacotan author**

**Author enggak nyangka ternyata ada yang nunggu cerita enggak jelas ini T_T Terima kasih banyak readers. Sekalian dan yang untuk yang nunggu NC author bener bener akan usahain chap depan ada NC nya.**

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak. **

Next or delete

**Minta kritik dan Sarannya nya juga readers sekalian **


	5. 04 : jati diri

suara germecik air mulai terdengar di luar sana, dengan langkah guntai sosok mungil bersurai coklat itu melangkah kakinya dengan perasaan waspada menuju chanyeol.

baekhyun terus menerus menarik bahu kemeja nya yang sendari tadi dengan kurang ajjar nya terus turun mengespos bahu nya yang banyak berkas gigitan terukir disana. beruntung jika kemeja putih yang dikenakan nya terlihat cukup kebesaran membaluti tubuh nya , meskipun hanya dapat menutupi kedua pipi pantat sintal nya yang di baluti underware bergambar strawberry.

" ck, dia dimana ?" gerutu nya, dengan suara nya yang kian lama semakin membaik. tanpa sadar kedua manik berbeda warna kini tengah memandang nya begitu intens. namun gerutuan itu terahlikan ketika melihat sekeliling mashion yang ternyata benar benar besar.

tubuhnya mungil nya menenggang, ketika merasakan benda lunak mendarat di tenguk nya diiringi dengan deru nafas yang begitu kasar. tanpa aba aba chanyeol membalik tubuh mungil itu , kemudian menyerang bibir tipis semerah kelopak mawar itu.

jika kalian pikir baekhyun menikmati nya ? kalian salah besar kenyataan nya namja mungil itu tidak ada henti nya memberontak di sela sela ciuman panas itu. " ugh " erangan terus menerus mengalun keluar dari bibir tipis itu ketika chanyeol mulai meremas kedua bongkahan sintal nya.

pangutan itu terlepas , sekilas namja tinggi itu melihat jam yang terkait di dinding yang menunjukkan angka sembilan malam. lantas namja mungil itu mengambil nafas sebanyak banyak nya ketika chanyeol melepaskan panguttan nya, kedua manik sipit itu meneliti keadaan sekitar nya.

baekhyun mundur secara perlahan tanpa di ketahui oleh chanyeol, sadar chanyeol tidak sekalipun menyadari nya tanpa perlu aba aba lagi baekhyun langsung lari terahti ati. " KAU AKAN MENERIMA AKIBAT NYA" Teriak suara berat itu, baekhyun menyadari nya bagaimana suara berat itu berteriak meleggar memenuhi ruangan.

ali alih diam, baekhyun seakan tuli sesaat namja mungil itu tidak mendengar kan nya sebelum nafas kasar dan memburu menyapa permukaan kulit nya di sertai dengan cengkraman begitu erat di lengan nya , membuat sang empu memekik pilu.

belum sampai situ saja chanyeol menarik kerah baju nya begitu paksa memaksa nya mengikuti nya. " kita ingin kemana ?" cicit baekhyun , kala dirinya melihat sebuah mobil _limosin_ terpakir begitu apik disana. baekhyun tidak lah bodo dia begitu menyadari jika chanyeol menuju ke arah sana.

chanyeol membuka pintu limosin itu , kemudian melempar baekhyun kasar di salah satu kursi jok itu. " aku ingin pulang..." ujar nya begitu pelan ,namun lagi lagi chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

_desire_

pemuda manis itu termenggu, berkali kali dirinya sangat khawatir dengan sahabat nya itu. sudah hampir sebulan namja mungil itu tidak menampakkan batang hidung nya, bukan itu saja bahkan orang tua baekhyun sungguh panik kepalang di buat nya.

bahkan luhan sudah menyuruh seluruh bodyguard nya mencari sahabat puppy itu namun hasil nya nihil , mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

" BYUN BAEKHYUN PABBO KAU DIMANA" pekiknya begitu frustasi, dia takut kosenkuensi terburuk nya.

" lu, apakah kau tidak menaruh curiga pada chanyeol? maksud ku dia itu tidak suka kepada baekhyun. "

" jika benar seperti itu wajah chanyeol tampak biasa saja, bahkan sebelum dirinya pindah keluar negeri. dia tampak bertanya kepada kita , mengenai baekhyun " ujar luhan begitu acuh.

_desire_

namja mungil itu memeluk tubuh nya begitu kuat, baekhyun meringuk bak janin di dalam kandungan. namja mungil itu terlihat ketakutan ketika mengingat bagaimana beberapa minggu ini chanyeol terus menyetubuhi nya terus menerus.

_flashback_

_chanyeol melemparkan jacket panjang berbulu miliknya, namja mungil itu sontak langsung memakai nya membuat tubuh mungil itu tenggelam di buat nya._

_" naik ke haluan ku " ujar nya dengan nada begitu dingin, membuat yang lebih mungil berdiri dan duduk di paha chanyeol. " yeol ini begitu intim " ujar nya begitu pelan , kala merasakan gudukan besar di bawah sana bergesekan dengan pipih pantat sintal nya. bukan itu saja di tambah wajah chanyeol yang kini menatap nya begitu tajam._

_chanyeol menyadari jika suara milik namja mungil itu telah kembali , membuat seringai terukir di wajah tampan nya. " lihat siapa yang memperoleh suara nya kembali ," guman nya dengan suara sarkas. " kau menjadi kembali cerewet byun, aku lebih menyukai kau menjadi jinak seperti hari hari yang lalu ..." bisik nya ._

_baekhyun meneguk ludah kasar kala mulai merasakan benda lunak mulai membasahi perpotongan leher nya ,diiringi deru nafas beraroma mint yang begitu menyeruak dan tentu saja panas..._

_baekhyun terus menerus bergerak gusar dalam haluan , vampire tinggi itu diselingi dengan suara rintihan yang begitu memilukan. bagaimana tidak? benda lunak itu terus menari nari di beberapa lukas bolong bekas gigitan yang belum sepenuh nya mengering membuat aliran anyir kembali jatuh keluar._

_usapan pada punggung itu terus menerus turun , chanyeol menyikap sedikit jacket serta kemeja namja mungil itu membuat tangan nya lebih luasa meraba kedua bongkahan sintal milik baekhyun. baekhyun mengigit bibir nya kuat , namja mungil itu berkali kali menyingkirkan telapak tangan chanyeol._

_namun bukan chanyeol nama nya , jika namja tinggi itu berhenti begitu saja . tiba tiba ide cemerlang muncul begitu saja di kepala nya. tidak berselang lama chanyeol mengambil handphone nya yang tergeletak di atas nakas._

_" aku ingin kita sampai di bandara sekitar dua puluh lima menit lagi" ujar nya begitu santai seperti layaknnya bukan apa apa. kemudian langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon nya._

_atensi nya kini berahlih menuju baekhyun yang kini memandang nya bertanya tanya , membuat wajah cantik itu menggemaskan di buat nya. kecupan mendarat di bibir tipis yang membengkak itu. " chanyeol ? maksud mu apa " tanya baekhyun yang tidak mengerti bandara ? memang ia ingin kemana ?_

_bibir plum itu bergerak menggumankan sesuatu, kedua manik onyx nya berubah menjadi warna yang berbeda . telapak tangan nya sekilas menyentuh pipi gembil yang halus itu, kemudian berahli menutup kedua manik namja mungil itu membuat kesadaran namja mungil kian lama terengut seketika kemudian jatuh kedalam dekapan nya._

_" bee... wake up " bisik nya begitu lembut. membuat kedua pasang kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan kedua pasang kedua manik merah yang begitu terang, diiringi dengan rambut coklat nya kian berubah menjadi warna grey yang begitu cantik._

_" hufft , channie why you wake up me ? " ujar nya dengan nada mengalun begitu indah, membuat chanyeol terkekeh geli dengan yang di hadapan nya ini._

_" aku ingin bercinta nanti. sebelum itu lepas jacket mu " baekhyun mengangguk lucu , jari jari lentik nya menanggalkan jacket panjang berbulu itu kemudian membuang nya asal, menyisakan kemeja putih yang membaluti tubuh nya ._

_chanyeol terkekeh gemas kemudian mengusap begitu lembut surai grey terang itu. bagaimana kedua manik merah milik baekhyun menatap nya begitu menggemaskan di sertaii dengan kerjapan mata begitu imut ._

_)0(_

_baekhyun dengan rasa sakit luar biasa yang dirinya rasakan di tubuh nya, dan tubuh nya tidak dapat bebas bergerak. kedua manik caramel itu terbuka hal yang pertama kali dirinya liat adalah wajah chanyeol yang memandang ke arah nya memandang nya begitu lapar._

_atensi nya berahli menatap __tubuh nya , baekhyun memebalalak kan mata nya kala melihat posisi nya yang naked dan di liliti oleh tali yang berbentuk absrak. di tambah bagian selatan yang begitu sakit._

_chanyeol membalikkan tubuh mungil itu , namja tinggi itu memandang begitu lapar bagaimana punggung sempit itu sungguh ramping dan jangan lupakan kulit nya yang seputih kulit susu. tanpa sadar chanyeol mengusap bibir nya begitu sensual . suara zipper terdengar begitu jelas memekik telinga , dalam hitungan detik celana dalam bergambar strawberry itu sobek tidak beraturan._

_tangan milik chanyeol terus menerus menampar dan meremas sungguh kuat bongkahan sintal milik baekhyun, dahinya mengerut kala merasakan sesuatu cair dan panas keluar dari hole berkedut nya._

_" sperma nya keluar ..." ujar chanyeol penuh kemenangan . membuat baekhyun membelalakan mata dibuat nya ' tunggu sperma ?'_

_jleb!_

_tanpa aba aba chanyeol memasuki miliknya kedalam , hole berkedut itu. membuat baekhyun memekik di buat nya ._

_entah sudah berapa lama persetubuhan itu berlangsung bahkan baekhyun sudah berkali kali pingsan namun dengan kurang ajar nya chanyeol menekkan titik prostat nya. bukan sampai situ saja bahkan bercak gigitan yang mengalir darah keluar begitu saja membasahi tubuh indah seputih susu itu ._

_baekhyun menggeleng frustasi hole nya sudah benar benar frustasi, bahkan airmata nya sudah kering di buat nya. mereka berdua tidak mengingat berapa kali mereka melakukan pelepasan._

_" mendesah byun " geram nya . " ughh chann hahhh hahh hentikannn ..." desah nya begitu nyaring berharap semoga ini yang terakhir. baekhyun menutup mata nya perlahan ketika merasakan ketika merasakan cairan panas yang merembas keluar dari hole nyaa._

_" istirahat kan tubuh mu "_

**_desire_**

chanyeol memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi warna pink itu, kedua pasang onyx hitam nya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah meringuk bak janin. dengan memeluk boneka rilakuma yang chanyeol beli beberapa hari lalu.

namja mungil itu sontak langsung bangun dari ringkuk nya kala mendengar suara langkah kaki yang familliar , namja mungil itu sontak langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi itu kemudian merangkak naik ke gendongan nya.

senyum tipis terukir di bibir plum miliknya , ketika melihar sosok mungil yang cantik itu kini tengah memandang nya begitu penuh pemujaan, mungkin jika seandainya sisi manusia baekhyun bersikap manis seperti ini tidak dapat dipungkiri jika chanyeol akan tambah menyukai nya. namun sayang itu hanya imajinasinya semata hanya angan sekilas . fakta nya sisi manusia baekhyun benar benar berisik , menyebalkan meskipun tekadang membuat chanyeol diam diam menahan gemas.

" ingin mimi ,channie " bisik nya sambil mengendus leher jenjang itu. " apakah ingin darah segar?" tanya nya tanpa sedikit pun melunturkan senyum nya .

**bacotan author :**

**akuu tauu ini superr ngaret tralalala heheheh , author enggak nyangka ternyata story nya banyak yang minat. makasih banyakk. maklumin kaloo story ini enggak jelas tata bahasa nya enggak beraturan .**

**kaloo ada yang binggung ama baekhyun...**

**baekhyun itu dhampir , manusia setengah vampire. dan selebihnyaa rahasia ehe **

**_jangan lupa revieww_**


End file.
